warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Juggernaut/@comment-24.16.22.181-20171027012348
I've got two things to say here, an answer and a question. My answer is to those having trouble either making this thing spawn or fighting it. To anyone who has NOT completed The War Within quest, Go do that and then come back, because there's practically no hope of fighting this b*tch before that. Until then, DO NOT READ FURTHER. That said, here's what I have discovered. First of all, it will NEVER EVER spawn in a survival infested mission. Your best shot is the Orokin Derilect exterminate mission, which you can unlock with a key you can craft from a reusable blueprint found on the market. Just go about your buisness until the lights flicker, Lotus says it's near, and then kill every single infested on sight as fast as you can (preferably go for the weakest first as the Juggernaught is drawn out by quantity over qualiy of deaths). After that, you need to know that, contrary to the article above, there are actually FIVE attacks this thing has: a charge attack, an AOE resurect ability, a stomp attack, a toxic spore lob attack, and the oh-so-lovely nigh-instakill spine strike. You should note that the toxic spores basically cover everything in the Juggernaught's line of sight when launched, and using warframe abilities like hiding in Limbo's Rift (twss) is usually almost completely pointless because for SOME reason, some genius on the dev team thought it would be a fantastic idea if the spores could still affect someone regardless of those abilities. The big problem you'll be stuck on is the spine strike. As said at the top of the page, this ability is similar to the one used by the Phorids: launching multiple high-damage projectiles in a concentrated blast. The only difference between the two attacks is that the Phorid's is so insignificant that you might not even notice, while when the Juggernaught uses it, he can spam it up to three times in the span of four seconds and no matter how fast you are, how far you are, or how tough you are... if you're in the same room, then more often than not, you die in one shot. "How will I get around that?" I hear you asking, so I'll explain. The key is your Operator. By now, I have fought the Juggernaught four times and successfully killed it twice. Although this part may not be as important to you, I started by bringing in my favorite warframe, perfect for both crowd-control and endurance: Nidus. His abilities made it trivial to clear the room of distracting grunts, and the healing was great for shrugging off any damage I took while using it. Now here's the trick, and THIS PART IS VERY IMPORTANT to my strategy. I jumped right in front of the Juggernaught to get its attention and switched to my Operator then into void mode as fast as possible, not taking any damage in the process, knowing that in doing this, my warframe is completely indestructible until I start controling it again. Then, I snuck off and managed to get out of the room while they were all. When I got a safe distance away, but not too far, I switched back to my warframe, leaving everything that was attacking it very confused. I switched back to my Operator, leaving my warframe in the safe corner, and ran back to confront the Juggernaught. I spent the rest of the next five minutes sculking around it and popping out to cook it with my Void Beam while it took a few extra prescious miliseconds to agro towards me, turn to face me, and broadcast it's attack, at which point I go back into void mode and walk away to recharge, then repeat. Luckily, dying as the Operator isn't very consequential, since you're going to just pop back out again anyways. Occasionally I would use my warframe to kill off extra infested and then use the same process as before to hide again. And there you go! My strategy to killing the Juggernaught. All of that said, here's my only question. Quests aside, if the Juggernaught only drops components for a gear that distracts infested... then why the hell would you even bother?